


Food Fantasy Imagines

by Kris534



Category: Food Fantasy
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, b-52 x ma, bamboo rice x ma, black tea x ma, brownie x ma, miso soup x ma, sanma x ma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris534/pseuds/Kris534
Summary: This is the requests I write on Tumblr and I put them on here. My Tumblr is @imagine-food-souls , so follow if you want to see them on Tumblr! Also, feel free to request on here or on the Tumblr.





	1. Sick!Coffee x Chocolate x Milk

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first request, where it is "How about a sick Coffee being nursed back to health by Chocolate/Milk?"

Coffee pours the customer’s order into a cup and hands them the order. He waves them goodbye and goes into another coughing fit. “Damn, these just won’t go away.” He thinks to himself. The tall man takes a couple of steps and goes into yet another coughing fit. Chocolate, who was washing dishes looks up at him. “You alright?” Coffee turns around and gives a small smile and a wave, as if to tell Chocolate that he’s okay. Chocolate however was not convinced. As Coffee tries to walk away, Chocolate grabs Coffee’s wrist gently and pulls him into the backroom. 

While in the backroom Chocolate continues to hold Coffee’s wrist in place as he comes closer to Coffee. Coffee raises his free hand to cover his own mouth. “W-wait Chocolate..I think I’m sick don’t-” He stops talking when Chocolate gently puts his forehead against Coffee’s. They stay like that for a minute or two as Chocolate pulls away and lets go of Coffee’s wrist. “Hold on, stay there. I’ll be right back.” The other man says as he walks out of the room. Chocolate goes over to where Milk is and beckons her to follow him. Milk complies and follows him into the backroom, where Coffee sits on a stool. Coffee has a hand on his forehead and looks up to see the two of them. Chocolate looks over at Milk and she looks back. They both nod and go over to Coffee.

Chocolate picks up Coffee bridal style and the three of them go out of the backroom. All of the customers and co-workers stare at the odd trio. Chocolate and Milk hurry to the house where all of the food souls stay. Once they reach it, Chocolate starts to go up the stairs but stops. He looks at Milk and says, “Can you prepare something for Coffee to eat? I’ll put him into bed.” She nods and goes down the stairs to the kitchen. Chocolate looks down at Coffee glaring up at him. “I only have the flu, I’m not dying here. There was no point in embarrassing me by carrying me like this.” Chocolate only laughs and continues to go up the stairs to Coffee’s room. He sets him down into the bed and gets him comfortable. Chocolate sits on the edge of the bed and the two of them talk a bit, with Coffee’s mouth covered by the blanket. Milk comes in with a healthy meal, and Coffee sits up, eating the food. 

After Coffee finishes eating, he looks up the two. “Thank you. You didn’t have to do this all for me.” The two glares at him. Milk grabs the tray and walks out. Chocolate flicks Coffee’s forehead lightly, “Of course we had to. We care about you.” Coffee smiles and lays down. Chocolate smiles and gets up. “Get some sleep, feel better soon.” Coffee responds with a ‘mhm’ and starts to fall asleep. He’s grateful to have such caring people in his life.


	2. Pudding x Tall!Silly!MA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Some Pudding headcanons with a tall, kind of silly and goofy Master Attendant for an S/O?"

-He kinda likes that you are taller, he likes to think that he can be used a stress reliever when you are stressed with hugs.

-Though, he wishes that you would take your work more seriously sometimes, since you like to goof off and joke around so much during work. It almost causes some burning the kitchen down incidents... Everytime he tells you to be more serious, you reply with "Sometimes you need to have fun during work!" and he always responds with "Sometimes, but not all the time."

-Many of the other food souls and the other attendants like Ichi and Olivia always find it odd that the two of you get along so well, but I guess some people are just meant to be, not matter how odd they may seem together.

-You two are the perfect stress relievers for each other, with the two of you guys together, nothing could stand in your way.


	3. Chocolate x MA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "A master attendant knowing full well Chocolate is just that much of a flirt, but still falling hard for him anyway and just giving up and accepting what they feel for him?"

-They know. They see Chocolate just flirting with everyone, sending anyone that strikes his fancy a wink. They just watch in silence as Chocolate wins over everyone's heart.

-They tell themselves that they shouldn't fall for him, it's for the better. But they can't help it. They often find themselves staring at Chocolate, admiring his features and..everything about him. How Chocolate dedicates himself to protect them, his soft voice that can calm them down when they are having a bad day, the nice, fresh and beautiful roses that Chocolate gives to them every once in a while...ugh, get this chef some help.

-They stop and think about their feelings about Chocolate. They know that they'll probably just be like those other 'victims' that Chocolate flirted with if they confess what they truly felt. It'll be better and safer for their poor weak heart and if they just...stop feeling like this.

-They kept this mindset while being with Chocolate, they stopped looking at him directly in the eyes, they stopped talking to Chocolate as often. It was until one day that Chocolate asked them what was wrong, and gave them a warm smile, a smile that they have never seen him do before. Their heart thumps against their chest and hugs Chocolate. Chocolate gives a confused smile and says, "My lord? You alright?"

-Maybe...maybe these feelings wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Bamboo Rice x MA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "A scenario where MA plays with the bamboo rats instead of paying attention to Bamboo Rice?"

“Maaaaaassterrrrr.” Bamboo whines for the million time. MA picks one of the bamboo rats and looks at Bamboo, and stares. “What is it? You’re awfully needy today.” Bamboo pouts and scoots closer to them. “You’re paying too much attention to them. Pay attention to meeeeee.” MA laughs and puts down the rat that they were holding and pats him on the head. One of the rats tug on MA’s shirt and MA’s attention went to the rat. Bamboo groans again. 

Bamboo scoots even closer and lays down his head on their lap. He starts poking their chin. Eventually, MA sighs and puts down the rats, scooting them gently back into their little home that MA made for them. MA looks down at Bamboo on their lap and leans down to kiss his forehead. Bamboo gives a hmm of satisfaction. “That’s better.” He says because he pins them down.


	5. Steak x MA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Steak romo hcs? ^o^"

-He’s super protective of them. Like, back off this is MINE and not yours!! Sometimes MA has to apologize to that person afterwards but they appreciate the cutie looking out for them.

-He tries his absolute best for MA, so praise him! It makes him super happy and better about himself. If he's upset, praise him and give him a ton of kisses, it'll almost instantly cheer him up.

-Whenever MA feels sad, he isn’t really sure what to do but he gives them a hug and a glass of water and some sweets. And if they are okay with it, kisses all over their face.

-He isn’t really much for PDA, but he will hold your hand and protect you in public. Kiss his cheek or lips in public and his face will be as red as his clothing. On the other hand, he's super touchy in private. 

-Careful with the horns though! He will let you touch them with your fingers, but they are super sensitive. He likes it when you clean them gently, it feels super nice (and maybe a bit erotic..) to him. But, grab them or stroke them and see what he does to you.


	6. Brownie x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "can i maybe ask for a scenario with brownie and his MA who maybe burnt their hands right when he was trying to warn them to be careful with his gun? think his little line of him worrying is cute" from Anon

“Oh, Brownie left his gun here, I’ll bring it to him.” MA thinks to themselves as they see the gun up against the wall by the door. MA reaches for it, right as Brownie pops up around the corner and sees MA about to grab it. “Master Attendant!” Brownie yells, but he yelled too late. MA already grabbed it and let go of it, yelping in pain and dropping the gun on the floor. Brownie runs over to them and gently grabs their hands. “Master Attendant…didn’t I tell you to be careful with my gun?” Brownie frowns and gets a cold water bottle and holds it against their hands. MA sighs in relief and smiles at Brownie. “Thank you Brownie, sorry, I forgot about your warning.” Brownie looks down at their hands and sighs. MA laughs a bit and kisses Brownie’s forehead. Brownie gasps and his face turns red, with MA laughing and walks away, one hand rubbing the other.


	7. Bamboo Rice x MA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "hi there!! can i request, from the prompt list, "you're so cute when you're jealous" with Bamboo Rice please?" from Anon

You and Bamboo Rice were just laying down next to each other, each one petting a bamboo rat, when suddenly the rat that you were holding jumps out of your arms and onto Bamboo Rice’s arms. They both cuddle up to him, causing Bamboo Rice to laugh and play with them. You smile and watch him play with the rats, thinking of the three of them as adorable to watch. After a few minutes though, you start to get jealous and feel a little lonely. You dramatically wrap your arms around the back of your lover, causing Bamboo Rice to turn around and laugh. “You’re so cute when you’re jealous.” He says, putting the rats down. The rats look at each other and run off. Bamboo turns around and hugs you tight, kissing your nose. You sigh contently and snuggle into his arms, feeling at peace.


	8. Bamboo Rice x MA, Sanma x MA, Black Tea x MA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Fluffy first kiss Headcanons for Bamboo Rice, Sanma and Black Tea, please~? ^^" from Anon

Bamboo Rice:  
-Your first kiss most likely happened before you started dating, cause Bamboo Rice is eager like that.  
-He was looking at you cooking something, and he saw that you were enjoying yourself. Something stirred inside him, and he walked over to you.  
-You looked up, only to be grabbed gently by the collar and pulled your face over the counter, to be met by his.  
-You two stay like that for a moment or two, before he let go and you stare at him for a few seconds, struggling to say a word.  
-All he does is smirk and walk away, leaving you to almost burn whatever you were making.

Sanma:  
-The two of you were sitting together, grooming the cats. You do this at the end of every month or so, just so the cat fur wouldn’t get everywhere and ruin the restaurant.   
-You look over to him next to you holding up a cat and the cat hitting their nose against his nose affectionally, with him letting out a small laugh.  
-You smile and bump your shoulder against his, catching his attention. He turns to you and you get closer to him, copying what the cat did to him.   
-His eyes widen and he smiles. He does the same to you and you get the courage to connect your lips together.  
-You were worried that you stepped too far, but when you pulled away he seemed like he wanted more, tilting his head and looking at you with hunger in his eyes.

Black Tea:  
-It happened when the two of you were sitting on the couch, drinking tea, relaxing for once.  
-You looked at her, she seemed perfectly relaxed and peaceful. It made you relax and feel at peace as well.   
-Suddenly, you feel a weight on your shoulder. You turn and see Black Tea’s head on your shoulder. “Is she asleep?” You ask yourself.  
-You gently pat her head and rest your head on hers. Her eyes open, and you move your head away.  
-She smiles and looks at you. The two of you stare at each other for a bit, before you lean in a bit and kiss her gently, startling her a bit.  
-You apologize and she shakes her head, looking away, but you can tell that she enjoyed it very much.


	9. Brownie x MA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "More brownie prompts you say? How about Brownie trying to confess to his really dense MA who has been hurt and heartbroken not too long ago and is therefore a bit scared of getting hurt again? (Like bad breakup, cheating, or stuff like that) sorry if this is too specific, a simple confession prompt is totally fine too! Just really in need for some fluff but my English is bad haha" from Anon

Brownie squeezes his hands together in nervousness. ‘Today is the day…I’m going to finally confess to Master Attendant.’ He thinks to himself. He’s had these feelings for a while, but couldn’t do anything about it because he was so fixated on his butler scheme. 

Eventually he learned from Chocolate, Coffee, and even MA themselves that he’s allowed to think for himself, and he doesn’t have to let his butler dream get in the way of everything. After he learned that, he focused more on his love for MA, and how he could portray those feelings to them. 

There was just one problem though. MA had been hurt recently by their past lover. They aren’t very open on talking about the reason why their lover broke up with them, and MA has been avoiding talking about love in general. Once, when Brownie was talking about this problem with Chocolate and Coffee, Coffee believed it was because MA was afraid of getting hurt again. Chocolate gave Brownie a pat on the back, telling him that if he wanted to confess, he had to make MA believe that Brownie wouldn’t hurt his beloved MA.

Sometimes, MA invited Brownie on late night walks when one or both had a stressful day and they could just talk. Brownie had asked MA to a late night walk, saying that he had things to talk about. MA, of course agreed.

Together, the two walked along the sidewalk, both feeling the nice cold breeze and the dimly lit lamp posts as they walk. Brownie squeezes his hands together again. He has to say it soon, they’re almost home. MA looks over and asks, “Brownie? Are you okay?” Brownie almost jumps at MA’s soft voice. He looks at MA and smiles. “Yes, I’m alright.” 

Brownie sees that there is a small picnic table nearby. He grabs and tugs at the end of MA’s shirt, looking at the picnic table. The two walk over and sit down, with MA sitting across of Brownie. 

Brownie puts his hands on the table and squeezes his hands together. He takes a deep breath. “I…I know that you don’t want to talk about it…but…” For some reason, it was hard to say the words that Brownie wanted to say. However, MA seems to know what Brownie wants to talk about. “About my ex? I think I’m okay to talk about it now.” Brownie perks up at that.

“I just wanted to know that…it’s unfortunate that they would just leave you like that. I believe that they missed out on a great person to love and…” Brownie was stopped by MA grabbing the top of Brownie’s hands. MA was looking down at the table. “If I’m being honest…the reason why they broke up with me in the first place is because they knew…I liked someone else.” 

Brownie’s heart leapt out his chest at that, in both fear and hope. ‘They like someone else?’ MA looks up at Brownie and smiles. “All I could talk about was you. All I could think about was you. Everything was just about you, and they were sick of it.” Brownie’s eyes went wide. “Master attendant…I…” He shakes his head and takes another deep breath.

“The reason why I wanted to go on this walk with you is because I wanted to confess to you. But I was scared. I was scared that it was too early, because you were still too sad from them. But…I needed to tell you. I’m sorry, that was selfish of me but…” Brownie grabs MA’s hands and squeezes them. “I love you Master Attendant…”


	10. Brownie x MA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Hello yes I heard you love Brownie? Would you mind writing an imagine with Brownie and his transitioning Master Attendant? (Like they're transgender or smth)" from Anon

Brownie pops his head inside the kitchen and sees his master cooking. He quietly knocks on the door and catches their attention. “Master Attendant, please take a break to take off your binder and take a couple of deep breaths.” MA looks at the clock and nods, asking Hawthrone Ball to take over cooking for a minute. They follow Brownie to the break room and takes off their binder, taking a few deep breaths. Brownie smiles and kisses their forehead. “You’re doing great today Master Attendant.” MA smiles and slips the binder back on. “Thank you Brownie, you’re the best.” MA kisses Brownie and leaves the break room.

Night approaches and MA changes into pajamas, stopping before they put on a shirt to think about whether or not to leave the binder on. Brownie turns around and says, “Master Attendant, you know it’s not safe to leave your binder on at night. Please take it off.” MA looks at Brownie and sighs. “I know, but I don’t want anyone to think I am a girl and say that I need to be more girly…” MA runs a hand through their hair. Brownie rubs MA’s shoulders. “It’s okay, it’s just me here at night, and I’m not going to tell you that you need to be more girly. I love you just as you are right now.” MA turns around and hugs Brownie, whispering thank you into his shoulder. Brownie smiles and rubs their back, hugging them back. MA takes off their binder and the two of them sleep.


	11. Brownie x MA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "May I ask for a scenario with Brownie and his Deadly Agent skin?..." from craliedragonwolf

Black Tea ushers Brownie out of the door, into the break room. MA sits at a table with their back facing the door. Brownie smooths out the ends of the maid dress and clears his throat.

MA stops writing in their notebook and turns around, only to drop the pen that they were holding. They stare at Brownie wide eyed, and Black Tea gently pushes Brownie inside the break room and closing the door. Brownie looks everywhere but MA’s eyes.

“Brownie…what are you wearing and why are you wearing that?” MA asks, though their tone doesn’t sound mad, just really confused. Brownie looks down and quietly says, “We’ve noticed that you have been rather upset lately, so Black Tea thought that me in this outfit would make you happier.” 

MA doesn’t say anything for a while and just stares. The more that MA stays quiet the more nervous that Brownie got. Eventually, Brownie said, “I’m sorry, I shall go an-” 

Brownie gets cut off as MA stands up and grabs Brownie’s hand gently. “I…no. It’s okay. I’m sorry. I was caught off guard that I forgot to say anything…” MA looks at the ground. “I think that you look really cute though.” Brownie blushes and looks away. “Thank you Master Attendant.”

Before the two walk out of the break room, MA couldn’t resist covering Brownie’s face with kisses and cat ear rubs. He really was the most cutest thing.


	12. Miso Soup x MA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "i just downloaded this game three days ago and i’m invested, could i get miso soup with a female MA?" from Anon

-The both of you love to eat food, you bet if he sees you eating food he’s gonna steal a piece. Personally, he’ll be offended if you don’t share a snack with him during your downtime.

-You know how much he likes to flirt with women, and you don’t really do much to stop it but he’s very protective if a man comes to you and tries to flirt. After a while, you do the same to him.

-He likes to get you involved in his monk business but you know that he doesn’t really know what he’s doing but he’s trying his best, leave him alone.

-Despite that though, he patches you up after a tough battle or if you just fell. You reward him with hugs, kisses, and food!


	13. B-52 x MA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "Hi!! Do you write for B-52?? Can I request for B-52 confessing to their master attendant but before he can confess, someone confess to the master attendant.. B-52 still end up confessing to master attendant in the end and got accepted.. thanks!!" from sleepyash-sora

Deep breaths. In…and out. You…got this. It felt kinda weird to give himself encouragement but, he needed to relax. He’s been planning for this for…who knows how long? He had countless sleepless nights, thinking of the perfect way to confess these hidden feelings of his.

One night, B-52 was sitting at the bar of MA’s restaurant, while MA stands on the other side, counting the money that they had received for the day, muttering under their breath. He stares at them for a while, as they finish counting the money and go to cleaning the counters. 

Eventually MA looks at him and shoots him with a quick smile, causing B-52 to look away quickly, his face causing to be a little pink. MA looked at B-52 with a confused face and laughed a bit. 

A couple of minutes later, B-52 and MA are having a happy conversation, B-52 gradually gets more and more comfortable, casually leading up to B-52 to ask, “Master Attendant…can I tell you something?” MA looks up from their notebook and nods. B-52 opens his mouth and then suddenly…

Bamboo Rice slams a hand on a counter and hops on a stool next to B-52, startling the other two. Bamboo Rice grins and yells, “Hey Master! Just wanted to say that I love ya!” And with that, he runs off, leaving the two with MA with a red face. 

B-52 scowls a bit, and grabs MA’s hands. MA looks up at B-52, as he blurts out. “I…I love you too! But…I understand if that you prefer Bamboo Rice.” MA chuckles a bit, and intertwines their hands together. “Don’t worry, I prefer you.”


	14. Sanma x MA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "MA x Sanma confession imagine? Sorry if it’s weird haha I just have a very big crush on cat man :)" from Anon

Sanma goes behind MA and grips their shoulders from behind, making them stand straight and relax. He then goes to work on tying the yukata together, MA holding one of the cats and petting her as the yukata gets tighter and tighter against MA’s body. Sanma finishes, and tells MA to let out their breath. They do so, as Sanma watches and smiles as they seem to be okay.

MA lets the cat down from their hands and the cat runs off to the other felines, purring as the cats bump their heads with one another. Sanma and MA look at each other and smile, before waving goodbye to the cats, walking out to the main point of town over to the festival. 

For the next few hours, the two spend some time looking at the many different stalls, MA buying Sanma a cat mask to wear, the two dancing together with the cheery music, and eating sweet food. Sanma stops to look at the kids catching fish and putting them into a bag, and tugs MA along to play the game. 

“Sanma! Look, I got two!” MA exclaims, holding up a bag of the two fish swimming inside. Sanma smiles, MA was smiling and hopping around the festival like a little kid, but he was glad that they were having fun. The food souls tugs on his cat mask that MA bought for him, and smiles even more. Before him, he sees that MA stops walking and crouches down to talk to the crying child before them. He sees that MA gives the bag of the fish still swimming inside to the child, and the child smiles brightly, before giving his master attendant a hug and running off. MA turns around and smiles to Sanma, and explains why the child was crying.

“She was sad that she couldn’t get any fish from that game, so I gave her mine.” Sanma looks over to MA. “Is that okay with you though?” He asks, lifting up his mask so that he could see MA clearly. MA chuckles and nods their head. “Of course! I’d hate to leave a crying kid like that, and besides, I wasn’t sure what to do with the fish if we brought them home. The cats would probably end up eating them sooner or later.” And with that, they skip ahead. “Sanma! The fireworks are starting soon!” MA goes back and grabs Sanma’s wrist and they run to find a good place for the firework show.

Once they find a good spot, the two sit down on a nearby bench and talk about the festival. The more that they would laugh and talk, the more closer that the two got, eventually ending up MA resting their head on Sanma’s shoulder, and the two holding hands. Suddenly, the fireworks started. Sanma jumped a bit, and MA laughed, saying that Sanma really was like a cat. As a response, Sanma clutches their hand tighter, enjoying the fireworks together.

On the walk home, MA whispers, “I wish that this evening would never end. I wish we could forever walk down the main road and look at the many different stalls and eat good food, while playing little minigames and just…having fun together.” Sanma looks at MA and smiles. He gently wraps his hand around his master attendant’s and whispers, “Me too, but I think whatever we do, as long as you’re by my side, I’ll have the time of my life.” MA blushes lightly and smiles back at Sanma, with the two entering their home. Together.


	15. Writetober 2018 (Day One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a writetober thing! This is the first day, which is "Favorite Magic Soul"!

Day One: (Favorite Magic Soul)  
B-52 looks towards the window. Pip pap. Pip pap. He hears the gentle sound of rain starting to come against the window. He stares at the window for a minute, watching them come down. Eventually, he takes a sit on the chair next to the window, and continues to stare. He doesn’t know why, but he feels...peaceful. Just before, he was busy with work, cleaning up the restaurant for his Master Attendant. He knows that he shouldn’t be slacking off like this...but just for a few minutes is okay right?  
Suddenly, he hears a small splash outside. Following the splash is a gentle meow. “A cat?” B-52 thinks to himself. He goes to the door and opens it, a black cat sits there, all drenched. The cat jumps a bit, startled from the door suddenly opening. The two stare at each other, before B-52 slowly goes into a crouch and reaches his human hand to the soaked cat. The cat accepts the pat, and follows him inside. B-52 gently picks the cat up and carries them to the bathroom, where he gave them a nice bath in the sink.  
Afterwards, the cat lays down on the sofa, feeling perfectly refreshed from the bath. B-52 starts a fire in the fireplace, and the cat falls asleep. B-52 gently takes a sit next to the sleeping cat, and pets it. He takes a look outside the window again, the rain is still coming down. The cat wakes up, and crawls onto B-52. The food soul is careful not to move, and the cat is soon fast asleep again, against his lap. B-52 pats the cat gently before leaning back, falling asleep himself.


	16. Black Tea x Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just wanna hold your hand."

Milk sits up in her bed abruptly, and letting out fast breaths. This continues for another few minutes and then she brushes the few strands of hair in front of her face. The cow gets up from her bed and wobbles over to her personal bathroom, where she washes her face. She looks in the mirror to see her tired eyes.  
Knock. Knock.  
“Who’s there?” A voice comes out from the other side. Milk gives out three more knocks. Knock. Knock. Knock. “Come in Milk.” Milk opens the door slowly, careful to not disturb any neighbors.  
Black Tea, Milk’s lover, sits at the desk, reading a book. When Milk closes the door, she closes the book and puts it down. She looks over to her. “Another bad night?” The graceful lady asks. The cow nods and walks over to Black Tea’s bed. Black Tea joins her, and rubs her back. They sit in silence, enjoying each other’s company.   
“Is there anything you would need right now?” Black Tea breaks the silence, making sure that her lover is okay. Milk just shakes her head and whispers, “I just want to hold your hand.”  
Black Tea gives a small smile in return, and gently grabs her hand. She whispers gentle words to her, hoping that in the morning, Milk will be all better.


	17. Writetober 2018 (Day Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writetober 2018: Favorite Defense Soul

“Hyah!” Tom Yum yells as he punches the punching bag in front of him. He stops for a minute, taking a few breaths in and continues to punch the bag, adding a few swift kicks every now and then. He pretty much has his kicks perfected, but his punching often misses sometimes, and yet he doesn’t really know why. Just as he’s thinking this, he misses the punching bag and falls on the floor.   
The boy groans and sits up, taking the boxing glove off one hand and rubs his face. Tom Yum looks at his hands, why was he failing to get better? He feels tears fall from his face onto his hands. He sits there, tears pouring out of his eyes out of frustration. He shoves the boxing gloves away, and they slide over to the punching bag.   
He looks over the boxing gloves. He remembers that he started boxing for his previous Master Attendant, who he failed to protect. As his new Master Attendant summoned him, he promised that he would get better so that he can protect this one til the very end. And that’s exactly what he’s going to do.   
Tom Yum gets up and picks up his boxing gloves and slips them back on. He continues to punch and kick the bag, finally being able to knock it back further, until it shattered to pieces completely.


	18. Miso Soup x MA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Miso Soup x Jealous!MA

-It’s not everyday where YOU are the jealous one. Usually it’s Miso Soup when the two of you are walking around town and he catches a few spying eyes.

-However, it was one day where the two of you decided to go to a different city for a mission that Olivia asked you to carry out.

-Everything was going the same as always, until the two of you had to go though a dark alleyway to the other side of town.

-In the dark alleyway, there was a couple of women who approached the two of you, looking at the both of you up and down.

-They started to admire Miso Soup and was sweet talking him.

-You can tell that Miso Soup was flustered, and he didn’t know what to do exactly.

-One of the women was about to start touching him when you decided that you had enough. You grabbed Miso Soup’s hand and ran out of the alleyway, leaving behind the women protesting.

-Once the two of you got out of the alleyway and into the other side of the city, you clutched your hand tighter against his hand.

-He teased you a small bit of being jealous, but you shut him up with a kiss, before releasing his hand and continuing your mission.

-Miso Soup decided that he liked you when you were jealous.


End file.
